onyxpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Stealing Creation
Stealing Creation Stealing Creation also known as "SC" is a Safe Player vs. Player minigame which allows players to join teams with their friends to compete with their enemies. Stealing Creation allows player to use their skills to collect clay at clay plots, and use the clay to create armour, runes, arrows, weapons, potions, and of course skilling tools. Tutorial Starting Off #Bank all of your items at the Mystic's Camp. (Or at any bank before this point) Stages Stage 1 - Make the Equipment At the start of a game of Stealing Creation, the first objective is to get the team ready. Players must find Sacred clay fragments, the first form a player must get is class 1. There are patches of fragments around the area. If there are no Clay fragments left, a player can get some from the Enchanted Storage Table. Once the player has got at least 1 piece of clay, they must then head over to the Creation kiln and make equipment; either items to gather more clay, or battle equipment to fight with. Players may also make barriers with clay to defend an area. Stage 2 - Defending Your Team Stealing Creation is a Combat Game where players fight each other for points, so it's best to be protected. Players should set up barriers if they are near the opponent's area, and to make said barrier a player must have 4 Sacred clay Barriers. The class number is how strong the barrier is - 1 being the lowest and 5 being the highest. If a player encounters another player, there are a few options: run to a mini base, a base made by you or one of your teammates, (recommended if the player is of a higher combat level); Running to your main base, or Hiding in Fog. If inside your main base, it is impossible for the opposing team to attack you, unless you leave. If you die, you lose all your items you have collected during the game, and re-spawn back at your base. If a player is harmed, they can heal using food. The higher the class of food, the greater the health points recovered. If a player runs out of Prayer Points , Summoning Points or Run Energy, a player can use an altar to replenish all three at once. Stage 3 - Assisting Your Team Assisting your team can dramatically increase your points. Assisting your team includes: *Thieving from the other team *Depositing items if not needed *Healing teammates You can deposit items that you don't need on the Table in the centre of your base, just click the table and it will deposit all items that you don't need. For example, if there is no tree left, but some fishing area left, you automatically deposit your hatchet and your harpoon will stay with you. If you wish to pick up an item, you can either grab it off the table, or click the table and choose the class, and then choose the amount you wish to have. However, doing so costs points, and if you die you don't get the points back. Be careful what you choose! Stage 4 - Summing Up At the end of every game you get points for things you did in-game, such as attacking, pickpocketing and gathering clay, if your team won you get a 10% bonus. The points can be spent in the shop near the portal. Stage 5 - Playing For Real! Finally there are 3 Areas in which to play: *'Free For All:' Free for all is basically what you do in the tutorial, you choose a team, and fight a team of random players. *'Clan Match:' Clan match is the same as free for all but in a clan, to play this you need at least a clan of 5 on both sides. The clan leader has no special power over the game. Requirements * Currently, the minigame can be played in any members world. * The player is not allowed to bring any items or worn equipment into the minigame; all items are provided and made in-game. * There are no level requirements to participate, although higher skill level is more benefical to your team. Clay/item requirements * Anyone can make, gather, or use class 1 items. * Class 2 items require level 20 in the relevant skill to be collected/transformed/wielded. * Class 3 items require level 40 in the relevant skill to be collected/transformed/wielded. * Class 4 items require level 60 in the relevant skill to be collected/transformed/wielded. * Class 5 items require level 80 in the relevant skill to be collected/transformed/wielded. Skills All but five skills (Divination, Firemaking, Slayer, Farming and Dungeoneering) are featured in this activity. These include: *'Agility' :You can jump over walls which require 60 Agility to jump over. There are also rifts which can be jumped over which require an Agility level of 40, and you cannot fail at either. Praying at an altar restores your run energy. *'Construction' :With higher Construction, Barriers may be created. Barriers can be placed around a gathering area or Creation kiln. These barriers function similarly to the team gates in that only your teammates can pass through the gates. Higher construction levels will allow greater barriers to be built, which will last longer and withstand greater enemy attacks. Four barriers are needed to create a wall. *'Cooking' :With higher Cooking, you will be able to create higher tiers of food, which will heal more life points per tier. *'Crafting' :With higher Crafting, you can create higher tiers of Ranged and Mage armour - this includes Magic staves, although Ranger bows and arrows require Fletching - as well as creating higher tiers of Harpoons and Butterfly net (Stealing Creation)|Butterfly Nets. *'Fishing' :With higher Fishing, you will be able to catch higher tiers of clay from Fishing clay spots. *'Fletching' :With higher Fletching, you will be able to create higher tiers of longbows and create more arrows per tier of clay. It also helps save base runs or familiar uses. *'Herblore' :With higher Herblore, you can create higher tiers of potions to aid you in combat. *'Hunter' :With higher Hunter, you can gather from higher tiers of Hunter clay spots. *'Mining' :With higher Mining, you will be able to mine higher tiers of clay from Miningclay spots *'Prayer' :You can use Prayer in the same way as outside Stealing Creation and you can pray at altars which are in random locations each game. *'Runecrafting' :With higher Runecrafting, you will be able to create more Elemental Rune]s and Catalytic Runes per clay as the tier of clay increases. *'Smithing' :With higher Smithing, you can create higher tiers of melee Armour and Weapons, as well as creating higher tiers of Pickaxes and Hatchets. *'Summoning' :With higher Summoning, you can summon higher-levelled Clay beings to aid you. They will assist you in combat, but they also act as Beasts of Burden, holding a certain number of objects for you based on your Summoning level (Higher-levelled Clay beings will hold more items!) You will also be able to create more Summoning scrolls which, when used, will deposit all items being held by your Clay Familiar to your team's base. *'Thieving' :With higher Thieving, you can steal from more players, and potentially prevent players from stealing from you! It also works to steal mage's runes or warriors food and so on. (The player is not allowed to pickpocket anyone who is more than 20 levels higher than the player in the Thieving skill) *'Woodcutting' :With higher Woodcutting, you will be able to cut higher tiers of clay from Woodcutting clay spots. Free for all :Red team/blue team. To play the game, the player must enter one of the two waiting areas. Once inside, a window will pop up at the top right corner of the screen that depicts the Total Combat Levels and Total Skill Levels of both the player's team and the opposing team. These change as players enter and exit the waiting rooms. The game will automatically detect if one team is stronger than the other and attempt to balance the teams by not letting people join the stronger team. As frustrating as this may seem, it does actually help to keep the game balanced. The Total Combat Levels are determined by combining the levels of a player's Attack, Strength, Defence, Constitution, Ranged, Magic, Prayer, and Summoning levels. The Total Skill Levels are determined by combining the levels of a player's Woodcutting, Mining, Fishing, Hunter, Cooking, Herblore, Crafting, Smithing, Fletching, Runecrafting, and Construction levels. Even though Agility is in Stealing Creation, it doesn't determine the Total Skill Levels as it only has one purpose to the game and that is to jump over walls at level 60 Agility. The window also shows the amount of time until the next game starts, unless there are fewer than five people in each team, in which case it shows how many more people are needed to start the game. Once in the waiting room, players can chat with allies and competitors alike in the other waiting area, since the two teams are right next to each other. Many players activate Retribution and Smite prayers according to their team's colour. This shows the competitiveness between the two teams. If the player has not been able to complete their previous game due to logging out, leaving or lag, they are not allowed to start another game for five minutes, and will be called a traitor or deserter by the Mystics. In a recent update, it is now impossible to do an emote while in the waiting area, as it may cause you to miss the start of a new game. Clan Stealing Creation In the larger of the three pens you can participate in clan Stealing Creation. In many cases, to join a game, you have to be in a Friends Chat (FC); however, there are specific non-combat Stealing Creation clans which admit non-FC members to their games. You can either start a FC yourself, or join one that may be advertised. In order to start a game, your FC has to have at least 5 people, a leader (clan owner, general, or captain can be one), and there must also be another FC present with at least 5 people. A leader is decided on the basis of who has the highest rank and/or who was in the FC area first. For a FC to start a game, the leader (displayed at the top of the screen) must accept the invitation of the other FC. Other ranked members who are not the leader at this time cannot challenge another FC. If, however, another ranked person in FC "A" challenges a person in FC "B", and FC "B"'s leader accepts, an invite will be sent to FC "A"'s leader. The exact mechanics of this are not yet known. You can also ally other FCs; up to three clans can be allied together. Unlike challenges, alliance requests can usually be sent/agreed to by any ranked person. Clan Stealing Creation is popular for the ability to get more points per hour. Although the points system and game play are the same as free for all matches, imbalances between FC are permitted, so your FC might be much stronger than the other, allowing you to collect clay without worry. It is possible to war a FC with any ratio of people. There are also several non-combat Stealing Creation FCs which operate on worlds 70, 99 and 100. These FCs play without combat to increase the points earned per hour, but also to cater for players who prefer to skill in-game. These players often find themselves at a disadvantage in official Stealing Creation worlds due to the heavy emphasis on combat, so non-combat FCs offer an alternative way to enjoy this popular minigame. Most FCs require players to wield a bow without arrows or a staff as a precautionary measure. Players play in harmony, without competition (i.e. pickpocketing and barrier-making) and work together to deplete the clay as quickly as possible, which in turn causes the game to end. Games usually last between 10–12 minutes, compared to the regular 20 minutes when combat is involved. The game reward points remain very much the same per game, so it is possible to almost double the amount of game reward points earned per hour. Playing Stealing Creation Sacred clay is key to the game. The players must collect sacred clay and make it into armour, weapons and other equipment to be used by themselves or other members of the team. Arena The Stealing Creation arena is square-shaped and can be very large or very small, depending on the number of people in the game. Scattered randomly throughout the arena are smaller squares, each containing one kind of resource from which players can gather clay. Unlike some other minigames, it is not possible to view the game as a spectator if you are not included in the current game. Objects located in the smaller squares, located around the arena, are: * Rock(Mining) * Tree (Woodcutting) * Pool (Fishing) * Swarm (Hunter) * Altars, which recharge your Summoning, Prayer and energy, all at once. * Creation kilns, which are used to process the clay that is gathered. * Fragments, which can be collected by anyone. Also scattered throughout the arena are various obstacles, some of which can be used by the player. These include: *Rift *Wall. 60 agility needed. *Fog] *Large rock The locations of the clay, obstacles, altars and kilns differ every game. A basic clay pit and Creation kiln are always close to each of the two bases. It is uncommon for a clay pit/kiln to be far from the start point. Bases The two team bases are situated at the south-west and north-east corners of the arena. Players can only enter their own base. Inside each base is a Mystic who can show the player the type, level, and amount of clay left in the arena. If a player speaks to him while missing any life points, he will also heal the player. A large deposit table is in the center of each base, where players can deposit all the clay and clay items in their inventory. Note that by default everything in one's inventory is deposited except for harvesting tools (e.g. hatchets) that a player has the level proficiency to use. These can be deposited manually. If you have multiple types of the same object and class you can use, the last one of the same type will be remaining. The player may also deposit all items of a certain type by using one item with the table. When items are deposited they appear sorted in several crates that are spread around the base: each holds clay or items of a certain type, processed in the creation kiln. Depositing items gives points and taking them deducts points. If players are being chased by an enemy, they can run into their base where they cannot be attacked. Unlike barriers, the base is indestructible. Gameplay The goal of the minigame is to gain as many points as possible. There are two teams, each signified by the colour of their capes, blue and red. In the end, the team with the most points wins, and the winning team is granted a 10% point bonus. Players collect sacred clay, which is thought to be the "building blocks used by gods to create worlds" and then process it into various items. The end products can then be used or deposited at the base for points. Players can get together with clans, or play with a group of people. This minigame benefits players of all types, including normal players, pures, tankers, etc. While it is available to all members, higher levelled players have a definite advantage. Pickpocketing The player is not allowed to pickpocket anyone who has a Thieving level more than 20 levels higher than their own. For example, if the player's Thieving level is 30, he/she cannot pickpocket anyone at or above level 51 Thieving, while no one with 9 Thieving or lower can pickpocket him/her. They will receive a message saying that they need a Thieving level that is 20 levels lower or higher. You cannot use the pickpocketing feature if you are in combat. The chances of taking something off that player will vary; pickpocketing someone that is 20 levels lower then you results in you having the greatest chance of taking an item, while the opposite results in a lower chance. Pickpocketing can occur also near fog banks, so players should be wary while being near them. A player may pickpocket any items in the other player's inventory; however, you cannot steal any items currently wielded or inside a familiar. If the item pickpocketed is stackable, like runes, the pickpocketing player will receive the entire stack of the item that the other player has in their inventory. This makes pickpocketing extremely frustrating for mages whose runes are stolen so they cannot cast spells any more. Some players view this as unfair since melee and range fighters' weapons can't be stolen (unless unequipped). Having more items can reduce the chance of what will be taken from you.